Sick Days in the Summer 2: Sick in Norway
by Eternal Fauna
Summary: Aww! Prussia and Norway have planned a week together in Norway's country! Too bad Prussia is the one sick this time...(Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Prussia had been excited since Norway had asked him out last week. He hadn't been able to sleep since he had gotten off the plane and stood in the country of Norway. He pulled out his phone, texting his Birdie to say that he was early. And got a reply saying to just head to his house while Norway was out.

Prussia grinned, he headed to Norway's house, and sat outside waiting.

"You could have gone inside?" Norway said, arching a brow at Prussia as he walked up to the house.

"I'd rather be out here and wait. So Birdie, what do you have planned for today?" Prussia asked, standing up and heading over to where Norway was.

"Well if you're up for it, I was thinking we go on a small hike to my favorite spot." Norway said with a small smile.

Prussia couldn't say no, Norway looked so excited to show Prussia to his favorite spot, plus a small hike never killed anyone.

It was only halfway up the trail that Prussia began to feel like his whole body was on fire. He panted while he tried desperately to catch up to Norway who had managed to get at least six feet ahead of him.

Prussia trudged along, cursing himself for agreeing to go onto a hike with Norway and watched as the Norwegian ran up ahead.

Norway climbed up a nearby rock and looked around, frowning, like he was trying to find something, and while he did that, Prussia had taken the time to catch up.

"Are you okay Prussia?" Norway called from up the rock he was on, his eyes now focused on Prussia. Prussia was leaning against a nearby tree sighing, wondering how the hell Norway had so much energy.

"I'm awesome, Birdie!" Prussia called back and took a deep breath as he got closer to where Norway was. Norway jumped down from the rock, like a cat and walked over to Prussia.

"Are you sure? You look like you're about to drop dead right here." Norway commented with a frown, looking up at Prussia.

"I told you, I'm..."

Norway knew right then that something was wrong with Prussia. The man had suddenly stopped talking and was staring at Norway so intently before a large goofy grin broke out on his flushed face. "You're so big now West." The Prussian mumbled before he collapsed in front of Norway, causing the small Nordic to jump.

"Prussia? Prussia!" Norway called worriedly before he bent down to shake the albino male. "Damn it."

Norway huffed, deciding it was best to take Prussia back to his home and lift the man up stumbling back. If it hadn't had been for Troll catching him, Norway knew he would have fallen. "What the hell! Why are you so heavy!" Norway grumbled before he gave one last attempt to carry the man, if he couldn't he'd have Troll do it.

He heaved the man up and let out a yelp as Prussia's weight caused him to fall down.

"Troll, please carry him." he said giving up. Troll obeyed, lifting the German up and carrying him back down the mountain, while Norway followed behind, his arms sore from his poor attempt at lifting Prussia up.

When they got back to the house, Norway had opened the door, watching as Troll set him on the couch. The Norwegian walked over, frowning as he focused on Prussia.

"Was he just overheated? Is this fatigue? Illness? Ugh, I won't know until he wakes up." Norway said, and it was true, until Prussia awoke, Norway had no idea what to do for him.

* * *

It was about five minutes later that Prussia awoke. He sat up, his head swirling, unable to properly make out shapes. He saw a figure come near him, frowning at him, the figure had it's hands on it's hips.

"You okay?"

Prussia frowned, that sounded an awful lot like Hungary, but that's impossible, wait, where was he anyway? "Why are you frowning? You beat me didn't you? Not like it matters, I'm still awesome and your not." Prussia said, sticking his tongue out at what he thought was Hungary.

He heard a sigh and felt a cool hand touch his forehead. "You're hot."

Prussia couldn't help but grin at that. "Well I know that, I don't need you to tell me that, though I do like hearing it."

He yelped as the hand that was feeling his warm head slapped him. "No moron. I mean you have a fever!"

Hungary had left and Prussia could hear water running. He barely turned to look and could have sworn he saw Norway appear, holding a large bowl. "Here." Prussia sighed as a cool, wet washcloth was placed on his head.

"I'm going to go to the store now. You won't be alone, Troll will take care of you until I get back." Only his Birdie would say something involving a troll. Prussia couldn't respond and watched with a slight frown as Norway walked into another room before leaving out the front door. He didn't want Norway to leave, now he understood why the Nordic was so clingy while he was sick, being alone sucked when you had a fever!

* * *

Norway ended up in a small market, he pulled out his phone texting Finland for the recipe for his famous vegetable soup. Once he got it, he wandered around for the ingredients. He may not be a good cook like Finland or France, but he knew how to follow directions. He was worried about Prussia, but he knew Troll would take care of him, which reminded him... he walked over to the other end of the market and looked around, picking up a treat for Troll before he headed home.

When he got inside his house, Troll was glaring at him while pointing to Prussia who was sprawled out on the couch, snoring loudly.

"Thank you. I got you something for your hard work." Norway said, taking out a package of butter cookies and handing them to his friend. Troll accepted it and left with the package, leaving Norway by himself with Prussia.

Norway sighed, setting the vegetables in the kitchen before he went into his room and put his wallet up before he grabbed a spare blanket, one that happened to have his flag on it. He put it over Prussia and smiled at him before he got ready to make the soup, hoping Prussia would like it.

This week had started out poorly but Norway hoped that Prussia would get well soon so they could do _something_ before the week was over.

* * *

 **More detail to this fascinating story! I added Troll because before Norway had asked that he stay and watch over Prussia, but i also made it so Norway is kind enough to get him a package of butter cookies because if i was Troll I would be a little upset too if my friend's other friend passed out on the couch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia awoke to a pleasant aroma in the air. He blinked as he sat up and found himself covered in a blanket with the Norwegian flag on it. His mind tried to remember what had happened the day before. He remembered heading to Norway's house, he remembered Norway suggesting they take a hike, and then... nothing. He frowned before he saw Norway enter the room, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it. Prussia closed his eyes, pretending to sleep while Norway got closer.

"Prussia. Wake up. I made you some soup." Norway whispered, his voice gentle.

Prussia sat up and stretched, smiling at Norway. "How are you feeling?" The Norwegian asked, placing a hand on Prussia's forehead.

"Better I guess..." Prussia answered with a shrug.

"Well you're no longer confusing me with other people so that's something." Norway muttered.

Prussia frowned, he had done that? _Wow_ he must have been out of it.

"Anyway, eat up. I'll come back to check on you later." Norway said and began to leave when Prussia grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Feed me?" The German asked softly, his red eyes pleading.

Norway's entire face heated up, looking as red as the red on his own flag. "What?! I'm not feeding you! Feed yourself!"

Prussia frowned, "Please...West?" He tried again.

"Damn it. Fine, just this once though, and that's only because you're sick!" Norway said and sat in front of Prussia, taking a spoonful of the soup he had made and pressing it against Prussia's slightly chapped lips.

This is good!" Prussia complemented while another spoonful was placed into his mouth. Norway blushed and let out a small growl, embarrassed to be feeding the older man like this.

Once the bowl was empty, Prussia had fallen back asleep while Norway sighed and washed the dishes he had used.

What Norway didn't know was that Prussia was awake and smiling, thinking about how great it would be to pull off being sick for a little while longer.

* * *

 **Prussia you sly dog! Making Norway feed you like that! As you can see I left the "Please...West" comment from Prussia since it added quite nicely to the story. Anyway hope you enjoy and can't wait to see you soon for the conclusion!**


	3. Chapter 3

Norway frowned in suspicion. Three days Prussia had been here, three days and he was still confusing Norway with other people.

Norway walked back to where Prussia was, curled up on his couch, watching TV. "Prussia? How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here." Prussia answered with a lopsided grin.

"Who am I to you?" Norway asked.

"What do you mean Eliza? You're my rival!" Prussia answered.

Norway sighed. "Just get some more sleep." Norway said but before he could leave, Prussia had grabbed him and pulled him close, so close that their lips had crashed together.

"You taste really good West." Prussia whispered, nuzzling against Norway.

Norway gaped and pushed Prussia away, his cheeks bright red. "And that's where I draw the line." Norway growled out heading to his room and slamming the door. It wasn't that the kiss was bad, a little forceful yes, but it was who Prussia had called him. Sorry, but he wasn't into the unintentional incest.

Norway shook his head and went to where his phone was, he turned it on and went to England's number, knowing the man would be more than willing to use magic to make Prussia well.

"Hey Iggy, get over here, Troll's eating your spell books." he said and hung up knowing that was all it took to get England to come over quickly.

Seconds later the front door had busted open and an irate man with large bushy eyebrows had come in, storming into the room he knew Norway was in.

"I told you to keep the books for safe keeping!" England yelled.

"Relax they're all fine. I just said that so you'd come over. We're preforming magic, some sort of spell to help Prussia. He's been sick for a while and has been confusing me with other people, mostly Hungary and Germany...he even kissed me and called me Germany..." Norway said muttering the last part, his cheeks bright red at the thought of Prussia thinking he was Germany while kissing him.

England laughed. "Wait, what did he say when he kissed you?" England asked, now fully interested.

Norway grumbled. "He said... "You taste good, West." And stop laughing! How would you feel if the person you were kissed by confused you for their little brother? Look I just need some sort of spell to get him well so this won't ever happen again!" Norway said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think I'll go see him for myself, just to see what spell to use, you wait in here, I wouldn't want to have him call you Italy next." England said with a chuckle before he walked out of Norway's room and into the living room where Prussia was, the albino was sitting up watching TV.

…...

Prussia frowned, not expecting to see England or to have the Englishman analyzing him.

"Hmm..." England hummed before smirking.

Prussia frowned, not trusting that smirk and watched as the man walked back into Norway's room. Seconds later the two mages came out, England holding a large black spell book.

"I found the perfect spell to help! Lukas, please get a hair from our ill friend." England said while he turned to a bookmarked page in the large book. Norway went over, plucking a white hair from Prussia's head and going back to England's side.

The two began to chant, and a swirl of air hit Prussia. Prussia blinked as they finished.

"A truth spell for you." England said with a wicked glee.

"England?" Norway asked, unsure about the spell.

"My dear, watch this." England said before he focused on Prussia. "Now, Prussia, how long have you been pretending to be ill?"

"For two almost three days." Prussia said before he covered his mouth with his hands.

"If you weren't ill any longer, why pretend you were?" Norway asked.

"Because having you feed and act like my personal nurse was great! All I needed was you in a cute nurse outfit and I'd be set." Prussia answered, no longer in control of his mouth.

"Why kiss me and call me "West"?" Norway then asked, really it was bugging him greatly.

"Uh... I wasn't thinking and I wanted you to play nurse with me a little longer?" Prussia responded with, blushing once he realized the error in his plan, like that when he had a chance to kiss Norway he took it and called the Norwegian 'West'.

"Well I think I'm done here. The spell will ware off for a few hours, for now have fun, it's not everyday you get a chance to have being so honest." England said, smirking at Norway before he brushed passed the other nation, leaving the awkward duo alone.

"Did you ever want to go on that hike?" Norway asked.

"Of course! It's just that I started feeling like crap, but seeing how happy you were, I tried to suffer through it, just for you." Prussia answered, standing up from the couch, his clothes dingy from the three days he was in them without bathing.

"Are you all better?" Norway asked, looking up as Prussia grew closer.

"I've been almost this whole time." Prussia admitted.

"The next time we kiss, please don't call me you're brother's nickname, it's a major turn off." Norway said.

"You're saying I get a chance to kiss you again?" Prussia asked eagerly.

Norway hummed in response. "But after you shower and change, I'm pretty sure everyone in my country can smell you." Norway said with a smile. Prussia pecked his cheek and left toward Norway's bathroom, quickly showering, the hot water relaxing him.

When he got out, he found a change of clothes on the counter. They appeared to be too big to be Norway's, making Prussia think that they were Denmark's or Sweden's. He put them on and looked in the mirror. The deep red button up shirt and black dress pants, it had to be Denmark's clothes. Prussia shrugged, they fit well enough. Once he was changed he went to where Norway was, the little Nordic was in the living room, talking on the phone.

"The other Nordics are coming home tomorrow, that was Den just letting me know." Norway said, noticing Prussia's confused expression.

"It's still daylight outside, let's go to that spot you wanted to show me." Prussia said looking out the window beside them.

"You sure?" Norway asked.

"Birdie, I'm sure. Come on, let's go." Prussia said, taking Norway's hand and leading him outside the house.

Norway smiled and led him, this time making sure they held hands as they started the hike.

…...

Prussia could see why this was Norway's favorite spot. It was beautiful, but then, everything about Norway was beautiful, and he wasn't just talking about the actual country. They were in a secluded area in the mountains that over looked the fjords. The sun was setting giving the fjords an ethereal glow.

"This is beautiful." Prussia stated in awe. He looked over at Norway the sun was casting a golden glow on him, making him look like an angel. Prussia couldn't help it, he leaned over, capturing Norway's lips in his own. Unlike their first kiss, it was gentle and full of all of the emotions the two were feeling for each other.

"You taste nice..." Prussia said, pausing as he saw the look of uncertainty on the Norwegian's face, like he thought Prussia was planning on calling him 'West' again. "Lukas." Prussia finished.

Norway blinked, it was rare for nations to call each other by they're human names, but hearing it from Prussia sounded... nice. His family called him by his name all the time, and yet this was different, this was special.

"Gilbert..." Norway said softly, trying out the older nation's name out.

"Not bad for a first date huh? Let's try again, this time neither of us will be sick. Besides, you still need to see my country! It'll be great!" Prussia said excitedly. He was already planning future dates with the small Norwegian he was holding.

"That'll be nice." Norway said with a smile, he didn't care that his family was coming back, right now he was happy and that's all that matters he'll deal with them later.

…...

 ***Squeals loudly * okay when I wrote this last chapter I might have squealed a little. But look! They're finally together!**

 **Snowflower90 helped me with some ideas for this. She suggested Iggy come in and they think of using magic to help Prussia.**

 **I already feel like starting a new story with them finally as a couple and on a date! (I know a pure fluff story from me with no drama? Okay so I may add a little drama... *a lot *)**

 **Anyway! Also... I rewrote the first Sick Days in the summer, and rewrote this story because... I wasn't that happy with it before. Don't judge please!**

 **Now for some shameless promoting: Rosycat, my insanely awesome friend wrote a Hetaoni story based on Italy's story after the events in the game (I'm her beta). Go check it out! *Ends promotion ***


End file.
